The present invention relates to a tractor and in particular to a tractor having a cargo box and a removable hitch ball mounted above the rear axle thereof.
An agricultural tractor is a traction machine intended primarily for off-road usage and designed primarily to supply power to implements. An agricultural tractor propels itself and provides a force in the direction of travel and may provide mechanical, hydraulic and/or electrical power to implements to enable them to perform their intended functions. A typical agricultural tractor however does not have provision for carrying materials or other cargo. A utility transport tractor is a specialty type of agricultural tractor that combines the primary function of an agricultural tractor described above with the capability to transport materials. Configurations may include cargo boxes or tanks for transport of materials.
As used herein the term xe2x80x9ctractorxe2x80x9d refers to a traction machine intended primarily for off-road use and designed to supply power to an implement. However, it is not limited to tractors solely for agricultural use but tractors that are also used in other contexts, such as in grounds care, golf course maintenance, park maintenance, forestry service, etc.
The tractor of the present invention is similar in configuration to an agricultural tractor, having larger rear drive wheels. However, the operator""s station is moved forward of the rear axle and a cargo box, preferably a dump box, is mounted to the tractor behind the operator""s station and above the rear axle. A standard three-point hitch extends rearward from the rear axle, as does a draw bar for towing implements. To provide further utility, a hitch ball is removably mounted above the rear axle of the tractor to enable a portion of the towed load to be transmitted onto the tractor chassis. By mounting the hitch ball above the rear axle as opposed to mounting the hitch ball at the end of the draw bar, a closer coupling of the tractor and trailer is achieved, providing improved maneuverability.
Since both the hitch ball and the cargo box are mounted above the axle, the cargo box is provided with an opening in the floor through which the hitch ball extends. Furthermore, the hitch ball is removably mounted to the tractor so that it can be removed when not in use. A cover closes the opening in the cargo box floor when the hitch ball is not in use. The cargo box is removably mounted to the tractor. When removed, the hitch ball remains available for use as it is separately mounted to the tractor and not mounted through the cargo box.